XI Generacion
by angela300
Summary: Todos sean preguntado que paso luego de que los Arcobolenos regresaran a la normalidad y Tsunayoshi y sus Guardianes se trasformaran en la familia Vongola pues esta es mi versión de lo que paso, aparecen los hijos de la decima generacion


**Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡)**

**Espero que les guste esto es después de la saga de Shimon y los Arcobolenos, los cuales creciendo lentamente hasta el tiempo actual**

**Summary: Todos sean preguntado que paso luego de que los Arcobolenos regresaran a la normalidad y Tsunayoshi y sus Guardianes se trasformaran en la familia Vongola pues esta es mi versión de lo que paso**

**Prologo:**

El día resplandeciente de los dorados rayos solares penetraban por las ventanas de las edificaciones italianas, casi a diario en esta ciudad extranjera el ruido se apaga en los estrechos callejones de la parte histórica.

Los colores de la ciudad nuevamente se encendieron tras ser bañadas por el brillo cegador de los rayos solares, invitando a los habitantes a reorganizarse en sus vidas cotidianas y monótonas con diferentes estados de ánimo.

Pero, todos sabemos que en donde haya luz también las sombras están presentes no sólo literal sino también en lo más oscuro de la sociedad italiana.

En una mansión sumamente alejada de la ciudad habitada, podía verse con suma claridad que en aquella fortaleza los ocupantes podrían ser una familia completa o tal vez la sociedad suficiente para ocupar el espacio de aquel enorme edificio.

Podía ser que el diseño de aquella mansión era de estructuras increíbles tanto afuera como los de adentro, sin embargo quienes vivieran allí podía decirse que no eran familias adineradas comunes y corrientes. Como muchos lo dicen, las sociedades se distinguen en clases por sus posiciones intervenidas en lo político y económico también en lo social. Se preguntarían si viven, príncipes o princesas, senadores o ministros de gran importancia, presidentes, hijos de aristócratas o políticos corruptos, etc. para llegar a la conclusión no eran nada de eso; es más era otra mancha de la sociedad, otra sombra que se escondía en lo más recóndito sin ser mostrado fácilmente: de eso se trataba la mafia.

En aquella mansión, mejor dicho castillo con cierto estilo mezclado entre lo moderno y lo antiguo que ocupa grandes hectáreas, apenas rodeada de los árboles verdosos perenne acompañado de los pastizales increíblemente suaves que aun conservan su color, mientras el cielo abierto con el apreciable nubes de algodón podría decirse que era un lugar ideal para vivir. Pero para algunos, tenían suma advertencia de no poner un solo pie en ese territorio, porque si sucediera lo contrario las consecuencias serían la misma: muerte.

Como les decía, en esta casa se trata de una familia perteneciente a la mafia. No eran mafia común y corriente, su fama llegó tras los pecados y actos cruelmente inhumados cometidos por los mismos, la traición, venganza, asesinatos, muertes inocentes, etc. de eso se trataba. En la misma Italia, la más poderosa familia existente que deja atrás a las otras influenciadas en el mundo peligroso de la mafia donde imponían el orden al pie de la letra usando puño de acero, aunque mejor dicho ellos eran la ley en la mafia, y esa familia se llama los Vongola.

Bueno, creo que me perdí en lo importante.

Dentro del mismo castillo con una fortaleza invisible, más allá del corredor al final del pasillo cubierto por una interminable alfombra roja con diseños dorados bellamente exquisitos, detrás de las grandes puertas de madera sólida tallada por artistas desconocidos con talento único, se encontraba el jefe Vongola revisando y firmando papeleos que para él eran monótonos como siempre lo hacía, si su vida dependiera de eso o algo así.

Se trataba de un joven hombre de al menos 20 años, piel aterciopelada de una bella tonalidad clara, cabello castaño revoltoso con toque de elegancia en los mechones que sobresalían casi tapando sus brillantes ojos miel, cuyos orbes que poseían pizca de madurez entremezclada de serenidad y calma. Vestido de un traje formal típico en la mafia pero fresco para un día tan bello como este, camisa blanca con corbata negra debajo un chaleco traje gris con botones y pantalones de vestir negros junto con zapatos elegantes de cuero negro con marca italiana.

Su nombre era Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, el actual líder de la poderosa familia Italiana.

El ligero chirriar de la puerta hizo que desviara su vista hacia el sujeto que entró a su oficina, se trataba de su tutor, un joven de aparentemente 15 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, vestido con un traje negro y una fedora con una cinta naranja en ella, con su confiable compañero León sobre su hombro.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-XxX.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-

"No eran tan numerosa como muchos lo creían, principalmente estaba compuesta por el jefe y los guardianes contando con las organizaciones y las familias aliadas. Aun así, las actividades de los últimos eran siempre en lo exterior pero se mantenían en contacto.

El jefe era quien dirigía todo siendo líder, mientras el resto no hacían nada más que seguir su orden. Pero la función de la mafia actual no era común, existía una diferencia notablemente discreta que los hacía especiales, eso era las llamas de la última voluntad.

Llamas más poderosas que el mismísimo elemento fuego, esas llamas venían de la determinación de los usuarios emitiéndolos a través de sus armas. Pocos sabían de esa existencia, por esa razón el mundo de la mafia era aparte donde no se dejaban mostrarse ante la sociedad donde no pertenecían.

Entre ellas están las llamas de la tormenta, la nube, la lluvia, el sol, el relámpago, la niebla y por último el cielo, quien era el jefe de todos tanto de las familias pertenecientes a la Tri-ni-set como los arcobalenos, bebés poderosos que eran encargados de proteger al mundo.

Para comenzar, el jefe nunca se dejaba mostrar ni aunque lo fuera necesario en las reuniones, la propia ley de la familia Vongola se debía que el líder muchas veces no debía exponerse a las afueras debido al peligro que puede tornarse en cuanto recibieran algún ataque enemigo, para la mafia la mayor prioridad era la vida del encabezado de la familia; para eso existían sus guardianes los subordinados encargados de protegerlo además de realizar sus asuntos tanto obligatorios. . .

.-

Tsumiko hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sentarse correctamente y pretender prestar atención a la absolutamente aburrida clase de su Tío Hayato. No estaba segura de qué estaban hablando - **tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo** -, pero su Tío parecía muy concentrado.

Definitivamente era mil veces más entretenido ver pelear a su guardiana de la Tormenta y guardián de la Lluvia. No era su culpa, de todas formas, ¿a quién se le ocurre encerrar a una adolescente en una habitación en un precioso día de primavera?

Un ligero golpe en su cabeza la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con la cara de su Tío con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Estas escuchando Tsumi "

"Lo siento Tío Hayato, es solo que…-"dijo ligeramente apenada, el solo suspiro para luego sonreír

"Creo que es suficiente tortura por un día, puedes ausentarse el reto de la clase Tsumi"

"En serio?" pregunto ilusionada, el solo asintió-"¡Gracias!" dijo antes de hacer una ligera reverencia y salir de la habitación tan rápido como fuera posible, no quería que nada la distrajera de tomar un merecido descanso en el jardín, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba a su dirección igualmente distraído, provocando que ambos cayeran al suela

"Lo siento no vi por donde…-"dijo mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con un par de orbes ónices "Ah solo eres tú" dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa

"Si solo soy yo, no deberías estar en tu clase Tsumi" dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

"Y tu Ryu en el entrenamiento con Tío Reborn" digo con una sonrisa

Katekyo Gokudera Ryu, el hijo de mi Tío Reborn y la Tía Bianchi, de cabello negro y ojos ónices, es la viva copia de mi Tutor/Tío, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, con la diferencia que ¡Le encanta molestarme! ¡No lo soporto¡

"Mi padre dijo que no habría entrenamiento hoy" dijo con simpleza "Además me gustaría ver como se pone si sabe que te saltarse la clase de hoy"

"Pues no es así, para tu información la clase termino antes Baka

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿no cree que esto es demasiado precipitado?" pregunto Tsuna con el ceño fruncido en preocupación "Aún son niños después de todo" Agrego con aprensión.

"Entiendo cómo te sienten, pero recuerda a qué edad fueron lanzados a la mafia, algunos de ustedes no teníamos ni la menor idea de este mundo, nuestros hijos cuentan con la ventaja de ser educados y entrenados en este mundo ya desde pequeños, saben protegerse y sé que pueden hacerlo" dijo el Hitman con firmeza

"De acuerdo, cuando será el viaje" pregunto con resignación

"Preferiría que fuera lo más pronto posible, ya que se acerca la ceremonia de sucesión"

"¿Que propones?"

"los enviaremos a Namimori por un año donde tendrán que enfrentar una serie de obstáculos, no tendremos impedimentos para nombrar a la XI Generazione" dijo serenamente, Tsuna solo asintió

"Bien, entonces está decidido" dijo con una sonrisa ladeada "Mañana llamare a Hibari y Mukuro para que preparen todo para que no haya inconvenientes – exclamó antes de levantarse.

"¡Espera! Estas diciendo mañana, eso quiere decir que se irán mañana" dijo ligeramente alterado, su tutor solo le sonrio sádicamente antes de irse

.-

**Sawada Tsumiko:**

Hija de Tsunayoshi Sawada y Rias una de las mejores asesinas en el mundo de la mafia

Tsumiko tiene el cabello liso y castaño como su padre, pero con los ojos color azul como su madre

.-.-.-.-.-.-XxX.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-

.-

.-

.-

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo que es en realidad un prólogo~ Siento si se ha hecho un poco pesado, el primer capítulo siempre me cuesta más que el resto dejad vuestros comentarios, críticas, e ideas de lo que debería pasarle a la Nueva Generación. ¡Todo se acepta en esta Historia¡**

**¡ Ahhh! una cosa más si no comentan no actualizare mis historias, así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios**


End file.
